A Memorable Christmas
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles and Chloe remember the loved ones that they lost.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine and neither is "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" but Chloe, Roger, Kayla, Kyle, Grandma Calls, Grandpa Calls and "Christmas Memories" are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **A Memorable Christmas**

Twenty-six year old Mikey was in the kitchen preparing Christmas dinner. Just then, nineteen year old Chloe Calls entered the room, washed her hands, and put on an apron.

"Ready to cook Christmas dinner?" Mikey asked with a grin.

"Yes," Chloe replied.

"I thought we could make ham this year."

"Ok."

"Everything all right?" Mikey asked with concern.

"For some reason, I miss my parents," Chloe admitted. Her parents were killed in a fire when she was eight.

"I miss Master Splinter," Mikey admitted. Splinter had died of pneumonia two weeks after the turtles turned eighteen.

"You want to talk?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe later but we should get cooking."

"No problem."

Mikey started preparing the ham while Chloe went to work on the side dishes. The two of them happily chatted while they worked.

* * *

Leo and Raph were hanging out in the living room. They were listening to Christmas music.

"You seem to be in a good mood lately," Raph told Leo.

"It's Christmas," Leo said. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I'm a little worried about Chloe."

"Any reason why?"

"She doesn't seem as happy as she usually does."

"Hopefully the present that Donny and Roger are working on will cheer her up."

Just then, "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" started playing on the stereo. Leo and Raph laughed throughout the whole song.

* * *

Roger Stapleman was in the lab with Donny. They were working on Chloe's Christmas present.

"Thanks for helping me with this," Roger said gratefully.

"No problem but I can't take all the credit," Donny admitted. "Chloe's paternal grandparents found this picture and allowed us to use it."

"Where are they now?"

"They went to Florida to visit Chloe's maternal grandparents."

"I hope Chloe likes this," Roger said.

"She might be shocked at first but eventually she will," Donny admitted.

"Why would she be shocked?"

"Let's just say it has to do with who's in the picture."

"We should wrap this up."

"Got it."

* * *

Later, the turtles, Chloe, and Roger were in the living room exchanging presents. There was also Christmas music playing.

Just then, Donny and Roger walked out of the room and came back with a package which they handed to Chloe. She opened the package and stared at her gift in shock.

"That's from both of us," Roger said.

"You all right?" Donny asked Chloe with concern.

"Excuse me," Chloe managed to say with a lump in her throat. She put her gift aside and walked out of the room.

"Should we go after her?" Roger asked.

"Good idea," Donny replied and then the two of them left the room.

* * *

Chloe was sitting on the sofa in the cat area staring into space and occasionally petting the cats. Just then, Roger and Donny entered the room and sat down on either side of her.

"I thought you wanted Donny and I to be friends," Roger told Chloe.

"I'm glad that you and Donny are friends," Chloe said.

"Was there a problem with the picture?" Donny inquired.

"That was my last Christmas with my parents," Chloe admitted.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Eight year old Chloe and her parents were hanging out at Grandma and Grandpa Calls' house. They were currently listening to Christmas music, eating food, and drinking sparkling apple cider.

"Let's get a picture," Grandma Calls announced.

"Where should we sit?" Kayla, Chloe's mom, asked.

"How about the sofa?" Grandpa Calls suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Kyle, Chloe's dad, agreed.

Kayla and Kyle sat on the sofa and had Chloe sit between them. They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled as the picture was taken.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Donny noticed that Chloe was about to lose her composure. He turned towards Roger and asked to speak to Chloe alone.

Roger nodded in agreement. Then he left the cat area.

"You miss your parents, don't you?" Donny inquired.

"Lately, I've been remembering stuff I used to do with them," Chloe admitted.

"I remember when my brothers and I were six years old and we decided to throw a surprise birthday party for Splinter. I was the only one who didn't spill the beans."

"I remember going to the grocery store with my mother when I was four. There was a girl around my age who threw a tantrum over candy and called her mother mean."

"Raph called Splinter the meanest father in the world when we were four just because he was told he couldn't take a walk in the sewers by himself," Donny remembered.

"My mom let me get a package of cookies that day," Chloe remembered. "If I'd known that I'd lose my parents four years later, I would've asked to get a package for my mom and one for my dad."

Donny and Chloe continued to share some of their memories. Then they wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. A few moments later, they heard a throat being cleared. They released each other and turned to see Raph standing there.

"What's going on?" Donny inquired.

"Leo has a surprise for us," Raph said.

"I'm ready to go back," Chloe decided and then the three of them left the cat area.

* * *

In the living room, Chloe, Roger, Mikey, Donny, and Raph were sitting on the sofa. Just then, Leo entered carrying his guitar.

"I've written a special Christmas song," Leo said. "It's called 'Christmas Memories' and this my Christmas present to all of you."

 **Christmas Memories**

Christmas is a time

we spend with loved ones.

One day they may pass

but our memories will remain.

Christmas memories.

Deep within our hearts.

Christmas memories.

Remembering the ones we lost.

Each Christmas we spend with our loved ones.

Until one day when they're gone.

We can make new memories.

We can remember the good times.

Christmas memories.

Deep within our hearts.

Christmas memories.

Remembering the ones we lost.

We remember Christmas traditions.

We continue them on.

We won't forget our loved ones.

Even after they're gone.

Christmas memories.

Deep within our hearts.

Christmas memories.

Remembering the ones we lost.

Christmas memories.

Deep within our hearts.

Christmas memories.

Remembering the ones we lost.

By the time Leo was done, there wasn't a dry eye in the room including his own. Chloe had her face buried in her hands and Roger had his arms wrapped around her with his face buried in her shoulder. Mikey and Donny had their arms wrapped around each other with their faces buried in each other's shoulders and their whole bodies shaking. Leo went over to Raph who had his face buried in his hands and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Raph suddenly wrapped his arms around Leo who returned the gesture. Both of them broke down completely and tightened their hold on each other.

"That was an amazing song," Roger said several minutes later. "It made me feel what it would be like to lose someone I love."

"I kept remembering Christmas with my parents," Chloe admitted. "We would open presents and have food throughout the day."

"I remember going to Florida for Christmas one year," Mikey said, pulling away from Donny.

"That was our last Christmas with Splinter," Donny remembered.

"We also have each other," Raph said, squeezing Leo tightly.

"I couldn't be more grateful," Leo said and then pulled away from Raph.

Roger managed to pull himself together more quickly then the others. Once Chloe was able to pull herself together, which didn't take long, the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips.

"I love you, Chloe," Roger said.

"I love you, too, Roger," Chloe said.

The turtles also managed to pull themselves together. Then they wrapped their arms around each other and stayed in that position for a while.

The End


End file.
